Unilever Philippines
Philippine Refining Company (PRC) 1927–1983 1983–1993 CLOSE UP PRC.jpg|PRC - Total Quality logo from 1988-1991. It can be either displayed at the lower-left, right, upper-left or right side of the screen. Seen on some advertisements of PRC products. PRC On Screen logo.png|PRC on-screen logo from 1991-1993. It has a slogan "Because You Want The Best" above the logo, takes place on a blue background, and this is the first time a platinum triangle is used and continued to use on its 1993 logo when the company became Unilever Philippines (PRC). Unilever Philippines (PRC) 1993–1997 Unilever Philippines PRC 1993-1997 on screen logo.png|The on-screen logo. Unilever Philippines PRC gold variant.png|Gold variant of the on-screen logo. In 1993, the company's name was formally changed from Philippine Refining Company (PRC) to Unilever Philippines (PRC), Inc., composed to create a triangle shape, with gold and platinum icon, this brand was developed as "Paglilingkod namin sa inyo". Unilever Philippines 1997–2004 To unify and globalize the branding of the company, in 1997, Unilever Philippines (PRC) changed it's logo, alongside with the company name to simply Unilever Philippines. This logo was used in order to unify every Unilever company in multiple different countries into one single entity. UL PH 75ANN.PNG|The 75th Anniversary logo of Unilever was used from 2002 to mid-2003, to celebrate the 75th anniversary of Unilever Philippines. Unilever Philippines 1997 on screen logo with Total Quality slogan.png|On screen logo with the "Total Quality" slogan used until 2001. Some of its advertisements will have an announcer that says "From Unilever", "Mula sa Unilever", or none at all. Unilever on screen logo 2001-2002.png|Same as before, but the slogan was removed. 75th Years Unilever Philippines on screen logo..png|75th years on screen logo. In this logo, the Unilever logo zooms out to reveal the words "75th Years in the Philippines." It is sometimes followed by an advisory screen by DOLE. Unilever with Total Quality slogan second version.png|An on screen logo used from late 2003 to May 2004. This version also returns the "Total Quality" slogan but in a different font. 2004–present The company started using the current Unilever corporate logo starting May 2004 and was designed by the brand consultancy Wolff Olins. It is composed of 25 icons woven together to create a U shape, then it was developed by slogan known as "Adds vitality to life" until 2007. Unilever logo will appear when peeling in the upper-right corner on the end of a commercial of a Unilever brand. Nowadays, it was currently using the "flip" animation when the commercial ends, starting in 2011. Unilever with Slogan.jpg|The on screen logo from May 2004-2007. Unilever on screen logo 2007-2011.png|Same as before, but the slogan "Adds vitality to life" was removed. Used from June 2007-early 2011. Sunsilk Blimp Promo Ads variant.png|Variant of the second version with the falling sachets. Used only on Sunsilk Promo Blimp Ads in August 2007. Unilever on screen logo 2011-present.png|On screen logo used from mid-late 2011-present. Category:Philippines Category:Hygiene Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Hygiene products in the Philippines Category:Unilever